Dean, Cas, and the Fangirl
by Maginator1997
Summary: Just a little quick story that popped into my noggin. Dean and Cas have to deal with Becky, thats always fun. DESTIEL


A/N: So… I just love Dean and Cas, so much. First attempt at them together. And not sure what to say. Does anyone read authors notes anyway, well yeah they probably do? You're welcome for that waste of time. Not sure when this takes place. For the sake of this story Castiel does sleep. Also I am not completely caught up with the show. I just started watching it recently; I am in season seven though! I'm almost caught up! ENJOY PEDESTRIANS!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS OTHERWISE DESTIEL WOULDVE ALREADY HAPPENED.

Dean Winchester was having a rather peaceful sleep, one more peaceful then that of the past few months. So you can see why a sudden knock at the door angered his half-asleep form.

When the knock came Dean heard stirring next to him, not wanting to move he requested his partner to.

"Cas, the door." Dean grumbled sleepily.

Confused, said angel raised his head from the pillow, "Um, I do not understand... Is this a game? Uhnm, Dean, the chair."

Dean growled and hit Castiel with a pillow. "Answer the door asshat!"

"Oh." Castiel said simply before heading towards the door of the motel room.

He gripped the doorknob and opened the door. "Hello, I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

A gruff voice next to Castiel sighed, "Cas , you don't need to answer the door like a phone." Dean said making his way toward the door.

"Who is..." Dean cut off when he saw Becky standing at the door, eyes wide and sparkling with glee, mouth open, drooling slightly.

"Shit." Dean said under his breath before covering his ears. Just in time for Becky to fling whatever was in her arms to the ground and scream at the top of her lungs, raising her arms in the excitement. This would be what Dean has come know as being called fangirling.

Castiel turned to Dean, who uncovered his ears, "Is she broken, seizing perhaps?"

Dean snickered, "Nah, just excited."

Castiel's face twisted in annoyance, "This is beginning to irritate me." He raised two fingers to her forehead. Before she collapsed to the ground a faint word sounding like "Destiel" came from her lips.

"You can't just go around knocking out people!" Dean said to him, "No matter how annoying they are!"

"I figured that this benefits us both." Castiel shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes before roughly grabbing Castiel's waist and kissing the angel.

As soon as she came to, Becky was already blabbering again.

"I can't believe it's happened, my OTP has come true! It's finally happened! DESTIEL HAS HAPPENED! I have to blog and tweet this! Ahhh! How long have you guys been... Together? Who started it? Was it accidental? Did the sexual tension just break? Did you save each other and admit love? Oooooh, did you walk in on Dean in the shower Cas?" Becky smile got wider with every word she said.

Dean glanced at Castiel, who was staring at the girl in confusion and curiosity

"I only walked in on Dean in the shower once. I did receive a supposed attraction to him."

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, glaring at the angel.

"His deep singing voice is also quite arousing. Most mornings he wakes up with a..." Deans hand slapped over Castiels mouth, further shushing him.

"How do you even know we are...?" Dean asked, removing his hand from in front of Castiels mouth.

Becky cut Dean off with a flick of the wrist, "Oh puh-leease. You both come to the door shirtless with fresh bed head and a fresh shagged look. It's not that hard to figure out. Plus your own motel room, without Sam? hmm? Adds up doesn't it. Especially after what Castiel has just admitted!" She squealed "Now, tell me EVERYTHING!"

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Dean shushed him.

"Becky this is a private relationship. Between Cas and I nothing you need to know. Got it?" Dean said slowly to her.

"Well if that's the way you want it. Fine." Becky hmphed. She turned to leave, but not before snapping a picture of Castiel leaning slightly on Dean, whose hand reached up to run through the angels unruly hair. Which she promptly uploaded to twitter.

After Becky was gone Castiel turned to Dean, "What is a Destiel?"


End file.
